La academia pokémon
by leaf-chan
Summary: Después de las vacaciones que tuvieron todos vuelven a la academia para empezar nuevamente su año escolar
1. Aviso

**Un pequeño aviso**

**Yo: Bueno les queria dar un pequeño aviso, los que quieran estar en la academia me tienen que dar la ficha del personaje o tu ficha si es que tu quieres estar**

**Naomi: Pueden entrar los que quieran, hasta una chica que se quede con Pearl por ejemplo**

**Emily: O podria ser Wally-senpai**

**Yo: Si eso también... ¿¡Y ustedes que hacen aquí!?**

**Naomi: Queriamos ayudar**

**Sapphire: La cosa es que lo que Belén quiere decir es que ustedes pueden entrar a la academia si le dejan el fisico, personalidad y esas cosas**

**Yo: Gracias Sapphire**

**Sapphire: No hay de que**

**Yo: También pueden hacer que su personaje o ustedes sean los nuevos o que ya ****estén**

**White: Bueno en los comentarios esperamos la ficha de su personaje o su ficha**

**Sapphire, Naomi, White, Emily y Yo: Bueno eso es todo, los esperamos**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Yo: Aquí esta el primer capitulo, aquí estará los 2 oc de A star in the sky 828 y el oc de Hilda White**

**White: Sabes te demoraste**

**Yo: Si lo se, bueno empiecen a leer el fic :3**

Capitulo 1: De vuelta a clases

En la casa de Kotone** (yo: me da flojera explicar en donde estan, así que con eso sera suficiente para explicar ¬¬)**

Gold: ¡Nooooo! ¡Hoy es ultimo día de vacaciones de invierno!

Silver: Callate Gold, no seas dramatico

Gold: A ti no te pedi tu opinion chico emo

Silver: ¡No soy ningun emo!

Kotone: Ya dejen de discutir ustedes dos, ademas ¡¿Por que estan en mi casa?!

Gold: Yo vengo a copiarte la tarea esa que nos Sabrina, ya que Crystal no me la quizo pasar

Kotone: ¿Gold, cuando haras una tarea tu solo?

Gold: Nunca y siempre sera así :3

Silver: Eres un flojo de mier...

Lo interrumpio Gold golpeandolo

Gold: Callate Silver, ademas no soy el unico que no ha hecho la tarea *mirando a Silver*

Silver: Ahora veras *le pego*

Empezaron a pelear

Kotone: ¡Ya dejense de pelear! ¿Silver, por que viniste tu a mi casa?

Dejaron de pelear

Silver: Vine para que me ayudes hacer la tarea que nos mando Sabrina ya que nunca la entendi pero no la quiero copiar como otros *mirando a Gold*

Gold: ¿Que? Acaso es ilegal copiar la tarea de otros

Kotone: No empiecen quieren, toma mi tarea Gold y copiala rapido *le pasa su cuaderno* te ayudare ahora Silver

1 hora despues terminaron de hacer la tarea

Gold: Por fin... *empezo a sonar su videomisor y contesta*

Emily: Hola Gold-senpai **(****yo: Es muy obvio que estan en diferentes lugares)**

Gold y Silver: Hola Emily

Kotone: Hola Emily ¿Como has estado?

Emily: Hola a todos y si he estado bien ¿Ya hicieron la tarea que dejo Sabrina, cierto?

Gold, Silver y Kotone: Si ya la hicimos

Emily: Espera... ¿¡Gold hiciste una tarea tu solo sin copiarla!? *sorprendida*

Gold: Pues cla... *lo interrumpio Silver*

Silver: Mentira, le copio la tarea a Kotone

Gold: Callate Silver

Kotone: ¿Acaso no hiciste tu tarea?

Gold y Silver: ¿¡Emily no hizo su tarea por primera vez!? *sorprendidos*

Emily: No, si la tengo hecha

Silver: ¿Entonces para que llamaste?

Emily: Para saber como estan y queria saber si hicieron su tarea para pasarles la mia pero sobre todo pasarsela a Gold ya que el nunca hace su tarea

Gold: ¡Oye!... Aunque es verdad

Emily: ¡Oye Kevin cuidado con el...!

Kevin se cae

Emily: Olvidalo

Gold: Kevin esta contigo, eh ¿Que estan haciendo los loquillos? *se empezo a burlar*

Emily: *se sonroja* ¡No estamos haciendo nada pervertido!

Gold: Je, je, je

Emily: Bueno tengo que cortar, adios chicos, tengo que ayudarle a Kevin con su tarea, adios

Gold, Silver y Kotone: Adios

Cortaron

Gold: Hay onda en esos 2

Silver: Todo el mundo lo sabe Gold

Kotone: Bueno ya es hora que se vayan a sus casa son las 8 de la noche y tienen que ir a dormir

Gold: Si tienes razón, bueno adios Kotone

Silver: Adios y gracias Kotone

Kotone: Adios y buenas noche

Al día siguiente

Red: *empieza a bostezar* Que sueño

Blue: Todo el mundo tiene sueño Red, excepto un chico serio que conozco *mirando a Green*

Green: ¿Por que me miras así?

Blue: Por nada Green

Yellow: Vamos chicos no empiecen a discutir

Blue: No estamos discutiendo Yellow, por ahora

Red: *bostezo* Vamonos rapido mejor

Llegaron a su academia

Patricia: Estoy un poco nerviosa Noah

Noah: Tranquila Patricia, yo estoy contigo

Patricia: No en serio *decia de tono sarcastico*

Noah: Vamos sera mejor ir antes de que lleguemos tarde

Patricia: Si tienes razón

Mio: Oigan... Mmm... ¿Ustedes son nuevos?

Patricia: Si lo somos ¿Tu igual eres nueva?

Mio: Si, estoy algo nerviosa

Patricia: Tranquila estamos contigo ¿Como te llamas?

Mio: Me llamo Mio Hanasaki

Patricia: Me llamo Patricia Jhonson

Noah: Me llamo Noah Smith

Mio: Me toco en la sala 3-A

Patricia y Noah: A nosotros igual

Noah: Vayamos a la sala mejor

Se fueron a la sala

Brock: Buenos días alumnos** (yo: hice a Brock como profesor por que es el primer lider del gimnacio en Kanto)**

Los alumnos: Buenos días Profesor Brock

Brock: Hoy hay 3 alumnos nuevos, pasen por favor

Entraron

Gold: Hola hermosas ¿Como se llaman?

Crystal: Callate Gold o te juro que te mato *decia algo celosa*

Gold: Esta bien chica super seria

Brock: Silencio chicos, bueno presentense

Noah: Me llamo Noah Smith, me gusta la musica, aventura, ver películas, el futbol y odio gente que no crea en mi, perder y las agujas

Patricia: M-Me llamo Patricia Jhonson, me gusta el Surf, las peliculas, leer, la musica, arte, viajar, las aventuras, trepar los arboles, el fuego y odio la gente que abusa de los pokémon, los matones de los colegio o de las academias, las "princesitas" de las academia o de los institutos, la peluqueria y que me toquen mi cabello

Gold: Wow si que es mucho, falta ahora que hagas una lista linda *se burlaba*

Se empezaron a reír

Noah: Oigan no se rian de Patricia

Emily: Callense chicos, continua *sonrie*

Mio: M-Me llamo Mio Hanasaki... M-Me gusta comer, ayudar a las personas, dibujar, cantar y estar con mis amigos y lo que odio es que maltraten a la gente, que le hagan daño a mis amigos, el ruido, que no haya nada de comer y que no tenga nada que ponerme

Gold: Oye Diamond ahí tienes una novia que le gusta comer al igual que tu

Platinum: Gold-senpai el no esta disponible *celosa*

Diamond: Bueno entonces sera para Pearl

Pearl: Oigan dejen de buscarme pareja

Diamond: Por lo menos es linda

Pearl: Si es cierto, es muy linda y tierna *se sonrojo un poco*

Brock: Ya silencio chicos... Mmm... Veamos, Noah tu te sentaras al lado de Gold *le indico su asiento*  
Patricia te sentaras al lado de Emily *le indico su asiento*  
Y tu Mio te sentaras al lado de Pearl *le indica su asiento*

Noah, Patricia y Mio: Si profesor *se fueron a sus asientos*

Brock: Bien, los vere en la sengunda hora ya que ahora les toca con Sabrina, estare en 3-C si necesitan algo... Y Gold por favor no hagas ninguna locura para que no vayas a inspectoria

Gold: Si, si, ya lo se, tranquilo ademas hoy es el primer día

Brock: Olvidalo solo portate bien ¬¬ *se va*

Gold: Siii

Llega Sabrina

Sabrina: Buenos días alumnos

Alumnos: Buenos días profesora Sabrina

Ruby: Profesora hay alumnos nuevos

Sabrina: Bien, diganme sus nombres

Noah: Soy Noah Smith

Patricia: Soy Patricia Jhonson

Mio: Me llamo Mio Hanasaki

Sabrina: Bueno, yo soy Sabrina y soy su profesora de pokémon tipo psiquicos,¿Entendido?

Noah, Patricia y Mio: Si

Sabrina: Bien antes de que se fueran de vacaciones les di una tarea, espero que la tengan hecha *mirando a Gold*

Gold: ¿Que?

Crystal: Te mira a ti por que tu eres el que nunca hace las tareas

Gold: Si la hice esta vez

Sabrina: Eso hay que verlo, bien todos entreguenme sus tareas y me la dejan en el escritorio

Se las dejaron en el escritorio

Sabrina: Ahora habran su libro en la pag. 45

1 hora despues toca el timbre

Emily: Hola me llamo Emily es un gusto en conocerlos

Patricia: Me llamo Patricia como lo dije antes

Noah: Yo soy Noah

Mio: Yo soy Mio

Emily: Vengan les presentare a mis amigos

Mio: Esta bien, vamos chicos

Emily: El es Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Kotone, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Naomi, Wally, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Black, White y Kevin *indicandolos*

Gold: Que tambien es conocido como el chico tsundere

Kevin: No soy tsundere

Todos: Si lo eres *excepto Patricia, Noah y Mio*

Kevin: Piensen lo que quieran

Mio: ¿Por que le dicen "tsundere"?

Gold: Deja que te explique mi querida Mio, le decimos tsundere por que siempre se comporta así con Emily cuando nos referimos que esta enamorado de ella

Kevin: Ella no me gusta *se sonroja*

Gold: ¿Ves?

Red: Oye Gold ven

Gold: ¿Que?

Red: _Inundemos la sala_ *susurro*

Gold: _Me encanta como piensa Red-senpai_ *susurro*

Blue: Por cierto ¿Donde esta Belén? (**yo: si me quise colocar en el fic para darle un poco de humor)**

Yellow: Ella esta ahí *la indico que estaba en su asiento durmiendo*

Blue: Chicos nuevos, ella es Belén la chica que esta durmiendo

Emily: ¡¿Es en serio?! Recien es el primer día y ya esta durmiendo

Blue: ¡Belén! ¡Despierta!

Belén: Zzz... *seguia durmiendo*

Blue: ¡Despierta!

Naomi: Si que tiene el sueño pesado

Sapphire: Tome Blue-senpai *le entrega una botella de agua* Con esto despertara

Blue: Buena idea Sapphire *me tira toda el agua*

Belén: ¡AHHHHH! ¡ESTA FRÍA!

Blue: Tus nos obligaste hacerlo

Belén: Aunque sea me hubieran despertado con una alarma *hice un puchero*

Blue: Si pero dio mucha risa cuando pusiste esa cara

Belén: No importa... Ustedes son los nuevos

Patricia, Noah y Mio: Si

Belén: Es un gusto en conocerlos me llamo Belén y no hace falta que me digan sus nombres ya me los se

Crystal: Oigan ¿Por que esta mojado aca?

White: Es cierto

Black: ¿De donde vendra el agua?

Emerald: Creo que ya se quien la ocaciono *indico a Red y a Gold*

Red: Preparate Gold sera una... ¡Guerra de agua! *empezo a tirarle agua a Gold*

Gold: Ya vera Red-senpai *se resbalo y se cayo*

Green, Silver y Crystal: ¿¡Que hicieron par de idiotas!? (yo: que soy mala con Red y Gold pero aún así son mis personajes favoritos)

Red: Solo queriamos jugar, no sean aguafiestas

Gold: ¡Mi venganza! *le tiro agua a Red*

Toco timbre

Green: Ahora que haremos

Silver: El profesor nos va a matar

Crystal: Bueno solo hay quedecir quien lo hizo

Ruby: No hay que hacer eso, tenemos que apoyarnos como curso que somos

Naomi: Ruby tiene razón

Patricia: ¿Siempre hacen locuras?

Emerald: La mayoria de las veces

Noah. Este es el curso más interesante que nos a tocado Patricia

Patricia: Si tienes razón

Mio: A mi me agrado mucho este curso *sonrio y empezo a comer*

Diamond: Me alegra que digas eso *empezo a comer*

Mio: ¿A ti igual te gusta la comida?

Diamond: Si me encanta

Mio: A mi igual

Mientras con Brock

Brock: Espero que no pase nada malo *fue a la sala, cuando llega abre la puerta y sale agua* Retiro lo que dije antes

Gold: Oh, oh, el profe llego

Brock: ¿¡Quien hizo esto!?

Todos: ... *se quedaron callados*

Brock: Hablen, bueno despues tendran que limpiar todo esto todo, ahora haremos la clase *empezo hacer la clase*

Gold: Mire esto Red-senpai *le entrega un dibujo a Red*

Red: "Brock enojado" ja, ja, ja, ja

Brock: ¡Silencio!

Al rato despues

Emily: Que lata, tenemos que limpiar todo el desastre que hicieron ustedes *limpiando*

Mio: Por lo menos ya vamos a terminar *limpiando igual*

Patricia: Para mi ustedes son el curso más divertido que he tenido

Noah: Opino lo mismo que Patricia

Mio: Digo lo mismo que ustedes

Todos: Y es solo el comienzo... *excepto Patricia, Noah y Mio*

Se empezaron a reir

Patricia, Noah y Mio: _Este es el curso más interesante sin duda_ *pensaron*

Fin del capitulo 1

Yo: No estaba muy inspirada pero no se si lo hice bien

**Naomi: Termina tu tarea igual**

**Yo: Si en eso tienes razón**

**Black: Bueno hasta la próxima amigos**

**Yo: Adios**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Yo: advertencia este capitulo es con un lenguaje un poco grosero así que léelo bajo tu propio riesgo**

Capitulo 2: Examen

En el recreo, en el salón 3-A

-¡Nooo! ¡Hoy es el examen!- reclamo Gold

-Ni que fuera el fin del mundo Gold- le dijo Hana

-Si lo es- le dijo Gold

-Te dije que no- le dijo Hana

-Bien… Ahora chicos- les dijo Gold a Naomi y a Red que estaban detrás de Hana

-¿Qué?- Hana se preguntó confundida y se volteo atrás y los chicos le tiraron harina en la cara -¡Red! ¡Gold! ¡Naomi!- les grito Hana enfurecida

-Corran- les dijo Gold y los tres empezaron a correr de Hana

-Vaya no pasa ni un segundo y hacen una broma- dijo la Tati

-Mira quien habla, tu igual haces bromas- le dije a la Tati

-Pero por lo menos no son peores- me dijo

-Ya me aburrí de perseguirlos- dijo Hana algo cansada ya que los persiguió a los chicos por un rato

-Oye Hana ¿Cómo andas?- le pregunto Gold

-Con los pies concha tu mad**- les dijo Hana muy enojada

-Ooohh- dijeron todos

-Te jodieron Gold-senpai- le dijo Naomi burlándose y se empezó a reír junto con Red

-A mí nadie me jode- dice Gold y le tira otro poco de harina a Hana

-Hijos de frutas me las pagaran- dijo Hana enfurecida refiriéndose a Red, Gold y Naomi

-¡Oigan chicos sabían que somos hijos de unas frutas!- grito el burlón de Gold

Todos se cayeron al estilo anime

-Me voy a lavar la cara- dijo Hana aún con harina en la cara y se fue al baño

-Mira Tati, ahí está la semáforo- le dije a la Tati refiriéndome a la Abi

-se empezó a reír-esa estuvo buena pero mira esto Belén y aprende- me dijo

-Bueno- eso fue lo único que dije

-¡Prostituta a la vistaaaa!- le grito la Tati a la Abi

Todos se empezaron a reír

-¿Qué?-pregunto la Abi y se dio la vuelta y nos miro

-Aparte de eso es sorda, dije que eras una pros…- interrumpí a la Tati tapándole la boca

-Nada, mejor vete a tu sala Abi- le dije

-Bueno, adiós- se fue a su sala

-solté a la Tati- No te pases… Aunque estuvo buena- le dije

-¡Ja! Soy bien chistosa, bitches- dijo la Tati presumiendo

-Gold será mejor que estudies un poco- dijo Crystal

-No seas aguafiestas Crystal- le dijo Gold

-No lo soy pero luego no te quejes que reprobaste- le dijo Crystal

-Bien… ¿De qué es el examen?- pregunto Gold

Todos cayeron al estilo anime

-Es de sobre los pokémon tipo psíquico- dijo Patricia

-Joder justo en lo que me va mal- empezó a maldecir

-A ti te va mal en todo Gold- le dijo Red

-Mentira- dijo Gold aunque sabía que era verdad

-Bueno a mí me va mal en esa materia- dijo Naomi -¿Qué tal si repruebo?- empezó a imaginarse lo peor

-Pero tú no tienes a nadie que te castigue por eso- le dijo Red

-Tú no sabes nada Red-senpai- dijo Naomi y le empezó a dar escalofrío cuando se acuerda de esa persona cuando se enoja

Gold y Red le dieron unas miradas confundida ya que no sabían a quien se refería Naomi

-Sera mejor que estudien chicos- les dijo Mauro

-Mejor ve con tu novia Belén- le dijo el burlón de Gold

-¡No es mi novia!- dijo Mauro sonrojado

-No lo molestes Gold- le reclamo Red -Todos saben que algún día serán novios- dijo Red

-Gracias por la ayuda Red- dijo Mauro con sarcasmo

-De nada-

-Oye Belén, me puedes decir algo- dijo Mauro caminando hacia mi

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunte

-¿Por qué no le puedo decir enana a tu amiga?- me pregunto

-Por qué… Espera deja hacerte una demostración- le dije

-Bueno-

-¡Oye enana!- le grite a la Tati

-¿Qué burra?... ¡Que we* concha tu mad** enana tu abuela!- dijo la Tati enfurecida por que le dijeron enana

-¿Ves? Se pone grosera cuando le dicen "enana"- le explique

-Ya veo- me dijo y me empezó a mirar

-Si se besan, saco la foto- dijo Blue preparando la cámara

-¿¡Que!? ¡No!- dijeron ambos sonrojados y se separaron

-Buena esa Blue- dijo Patricia

-Lo sé- dijo Blue

-Chica ruidosa- dijo el serio de Green

-Solo quedan 3 minutos de recreo-dijo Noah

-Es cierto- dijo Mio comiendo una hamburguesa

-Deberíamos seguir comiendo más- dijo Diamond comiendo un pastel

-Ustedes parecen hermanos- dijo Platinum

-Lo sabemos- dijeron ambos

Pasaron los 3 minutos, toco el timbre y llego el profesor Brock

-¿Y la profesora Sabrina?- pregunto Ruby

-Yo la reemplazare y hoy no va a él examen- dijo Brock

-Eeehh- dijeron algunos celebrando

-Es broma, guarden todo y saquen su lápiz- dijo Brock

-Hijo de pu…- Gold no alcanzo a terminar por que Sapphire lo interrumpió tapándole la boca

-Cállese Gold-senpai- le dijo Sapphire

-Bien… ¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo?- Gold le pregunto a Sapphire pero recibió un golpe de Crystal y Ruby en la cabeza

-¡Eso no pasara!- dijeron ambos

-Silencio, ahora les pasare sus examen- empezó a pasarles sus exámenes –bien comiencen-

Después de 5 minutos

-_Oye Emerald ¿Dame la 1?- _le susurro Gold a Emerald

-_¡¿Es en serio, sigues en esa pregunta_?_!_\- le susurro

-_Mejor dámelas todas_\- susurro Gold

-_No- _le negó Emerald

-_Que malo eres- _le susurro –_Oye Kevin…- _susurro Gold

-_No lo hare- _le susurro Kevin a Gold

-_Pesado… Oh linda Emily-_ le susurro

-_Ni se le ocurra Gold-senpai-_ susurro Emily

-_Bien lo hare solo-_ se susurró para el

25 minutos después. La mayoría había entregado su examen excepto Gold, Naomi, Kevin, Pearl, Yellow y Mio

-Quedan 15 minutos- dijo Brock

-Pero profe…- se quejó Gold

-Si se sigue quejando van a quedar 4 minutos- le dijo Brock

-Termine- dijeron Pearl, Yellow, Mio y Kevin al mismo tiempo y fueron a entregar su examen

-_Demonios, demonios, demonios_\- maldecía Gold pensando

-Al fin termine- dijo Naomi

-¡¿Tú también Naomi?!- dijo Gold

-Obviamente no me voy a quedar todo el día con el examen- le dijo Naomi y fue entregar a su examen

-Ok- fue lo único que dijo

4 minutos después

-¡Al fin termine! ¡Yay!- dijo Gold y empezó a celebrar y fue entregar su examen

-Bueno, ahora pueden conversar y todo eso- dijo Brock

-¡Yes! ¡Party Hard!- grito Gold

-Nada de party hard Gold, solo dije que conversaran- dijo Brock

-¡Ja! Te jodieron Gold-senpai- dijo Naomi de tono burlon

-Cállate Naomi- dijo Gold

-¿Cómo crees que te fue Black?- le pregunto White

-Bien eso es lo que creo- dijo Black

-¿Y tú Silver?- le pregunto White

-Bien- dijo Silver

-¿Y a ti White?- le pregunto Kotone

-Bien- dijo White

Toco el timbre para el recreo

-¡Wuuu! ¡Party Hard!- grito Gold y empezó a correr

-Idiota- dijo Noah

-Pero es cómico- dijo Emily

-Algo- dijo Noah

Fin del capitulo 2


End file.
